


King and Maiden, part 2/国王与少女•二

by blahblahzhou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	King and Maiden, part 2/国王与少女•二

圣•诺兰历739年秋

Ariadne在黑暗中找到了King Dominic，后者窝在剑术训练室里，满地是毁坏的假人靶子，酒杯倾倒在一旁。

“您又毁掉Phillipa的假人了。”

国王没有回答，低头拨弄着手里的匕首。就在Ariadne认为他太醉了没听见或者是根本不想说话的时候，国王干巴巴地说：“我会让人给她换成新的。”

“您很久没去看James了。”

国王烦躁地耙了耙头发：“最近……国事太忙了，我一有时间就会去看他。对了，城里新来了一个游吟诗人，我明天就让他去给James表演。还有Phillipa，明天你带她去马厩，Yusuf送来了一批好马。”

“您需要做到更好，比一些假人、小马和游吟诗人更好，才能说服Phillipa和James他们仍旧有父亲。”

国王的声音变得紧绷和危险：“骑士，谁让你认为你可以这样对我说话？”

“请您宽恕，我的陛下。”骑士微微低下头，“尊贵的陛下，您似乎应获悉，偶尔的礼物就能让公主殿下和王子殿下感受到父亲的关爱这一假设是不成立的。“

国王眯起眼：“如果你的目的是激怒我，那么骑士你成功了。”他从旁边的武器架上抽出一把剑，“拔剑吧。”

“我只是在陈述事实而已。” Ariadne抽出自己的佩剑行了一礼，“不过与您对战是我的荣幸，尊敬的陛下。”

King Dominic回了礼，带着雷霆威势劈砍下来，Ariadne用灵巧的动作险险避过，两人在月光下的训练室里战斗起来，武器破空、对撞和两人的脚步、闷哼的声音回荡在空旷的屋子里。她灵活的身形和迅速的动作最终还是敌不过他强大的力量和高超的技巧，他最后的一击撞开了她的剑，她被他的手肘牢牢地钉在地上，眼里仍充满了野兽般狠厉的战斗欲。

国王叹了口气，所有的战意和气势似乎都随着这口气离开了他的身体。他无趣地放开了自己的骑士，把剑放回武器架。

“我只是做了我被教导要做的，我应该做的。我那么努力，那么努力地让所有欠我们的人血债血偿，让所有人都不敢玷辱Cobb的族徽，没有人能站在我和胜利之间，我……想让她得到最好的，但是为什么结果却是我失去了她？”

国王抚摸着腰间的匕首，那匕首在被云遮住的月亮下更加暗淡无光。

“也许是……您想要的东西太多了？您知道我们不可能拥有一切……”

“不！”国王低吼，粗暴地打断了骑士。他弯腰捡起地上的杯子，给自己倒了一满杯红酒。

“我要她回来，我要Mal回到我和孩子们身边，她会像当年一样聪敏、美丽、无所畏惧，我要她和我一起统治这个国家，过最好的生活。”

“您太贪婪了，我的陛下。”骑士的声音很轻却很稳定，“您想要一切，但那是不可能的。”

国王冷笑着啜饮杯中血红的液体，月亮从云层里钻出来，他的影子被拉长，在地上投射出扭曲怪异的形状。

“你错了我的骑士，贪婪是让我今天仍能站在这里的原因。我不会一个人充满遗憾地孤独老去，我会得到想要的一切，没有任何人能站在我和她之间，死神也不行。”


End file.
